


Senpai

by PewDiePie



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: All relationships besides phan are not really relationships, Character Death, Crushes, Elimination, Implied Relationships, Inspired by a game, Japan, Killing, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rivalry, Senpai, Senpai Notice Me, Senpai!dan, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Violence, Weapons, Yandere, Yandere!Phil, yandere simulator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie
Summary: "I don't care who I have to hurt. Senpai will be mine... He doesn't have a choice."❥In which Phil is a yandere, and Dan is his senpai. Phil will eliminate all of his competition if he has to.❥Phan AU based off of Yandere Simulator | Yandere!Phil | Senpai!Dan





	1. I. PJ Liguori

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic is based on Yandere Simulator, which (if you aren't familiar with it) is about this girl (yandere-chan) that kills these other girls (her rivals) that have crushes on her senpai.
> 
> Now I'm probably gonna do this in sort of like parts? Like where part one will be like a section about one rival and Phil fighting over dan, like this.
> 
> Example, if PJ was the rival:
> 
> I. PJ Liguori  
>    1.  
>    2.  
>    3.  
>    4.  
> ...
> 
> Etc. It goes on until Phil kills them or sets them up with someone else. In between getting rid of them, he will have moments with Dan and stuff.
> 
> And for the next...
> 
> Example, if cat was the rival:
> 
> II. Cat Valdes  
>    1.  
>    2.  
>    3.  
>    4.
> 
> Etc. So, even though "II Cat Valdes" would actually be the first chapter of the section, there's still a 1 there anyway.
> 
> Also, Dan is older in this fic.
> 
> And sorry if everything I just said doesn't make sense.
> 
> And yeah.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was a nice day - the sun was setting, leaving an orange glow behind. Phil hummed to himself as he straightened his living room up. He'd just gotten back from school, and now it was going into the weekend.

Phil didn't really like the weekends, because that meant he couldn't see his senpai.

Suddenly, Phil's phone buzzed. He reached for it and saw he had a text from an unknown number.

'Hey.'

Phil raised an eyebrow, but he texted back anyway. 'Do I know you?'

'I saw you stalking an upperclassmen today.'

Phil gasped lightly. 'Who are you?'

'Just refer to me as Info-kun. I want to help you.'

'What?'

'Look, I will help you get your senpai. I'll tell you who has a crush on him so you can get rid of them.'

'... I'm listening.'

'First off, PJ Liguori has a crush on him. Honestly, I want him to suffer.'

'So...?'

'I'll do whatever I can to help make that happen. And so, in exchange for my help, send me pictures of different girls' and guys' underwear.'

'You're disgusting.'

'You'll thank me later. I know you'd do anything to have your senpai.'

Phil sighed and tossed his phone onto the table. It's true, he would do anything. Dan-senpai made him feel something.

Phil picked his phone back up.

'I'll do it.'

'Thought so.'

After that, he set his phone down again.

Phil sighed.

-


	2. 1.

Monday.

Phil walked up to his senpai shrine after he got dressed for school. There were various things in there of Dan-senpai's: a toothbrush, a lock of hair, an old apple, a soda can, etcetera.

He looked at the picture of Senpai. Phil thought he was just so beautiful.

He kissed the picture. "I'm coming for you, Danny boy-senpai," he murmured softly with a smile that, to anyone else, would have been insanely creepy. "You'll be mine. No one else's. Even if that's not what you want."

-

Phil received another text from Info-kun before he arrived at school.

'Now listen, if you don't want PJ with your senpai, you have to get rid of PJ by Friday.'

'Why Friday?' Phil texted back.

'Because PJ will confess his feelings for your senpai underneath the cherry tree behind the school on that day.'

'Oh, so he believes in that myth that if you confess your feelings for someone under that cherry tree on a Friday, they'll accept your feelings?'

'Yes, exactly that.'

'How do you know so much?'

'It's none of your concern.'

Phil rolled his eyes. 'Alright, I get it.'

Info-kun didn't text back, so Phil kept going until he reached his school, Akademi High. The other students were just arriving, and Phil felt his heart skip a beat at the sight of Dan-senpai.

"Oh, Senpai..." Phil whispered.

He blushed and discreetly followed his senpai to their lockers. Unfortunately, their lockers weren't close, so he had to stop following him to go to his own locker.

But then he saw Senpai head into the fountain area, and then he spotted him.

PJ.

Phil scowled, following PJ and his friends into the fountain area as well.

PJ's best friend was Felix Kjellberg. They were always together, it seemed.

Phil sighed and plastered a fake smile onto his face, thinking of ways to get rid of PJ.

Around seven thirty, PJ had to take a call. Phil followed him and hid behind the wall, listening.

"I told you not to call me at school!" PJ whisper-yelled. Phil crouched down. "I told you - I don't want to do that again!" Phil tried to hear what the other person was saying, but he couldn't. "How much did you say...?" Phil raised his eyebrows now.

"Okay, fine..." PJ sighed. "What about tonight? Where we met last time... in Shisuta Town?" Phil's eyes widened. Maybe he could use this information.

"Okay, see you tonight." PJ hung up, covering his face. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." The brunette boy sighed, walking back to his friends. Phil smirked.

'Hey Info-kun, I need a favor...' Phil typed onto his phone.

'You got some panty shots or something?'

'Not yet... I'll try to get some.'

Phil cursed as he snuck into the ladies bathroom to take pictures.

-

'I've got them.'

'Great! Now, what's the favor?'

'Do you have any of PJ's dirty secrets?'

'Yeah, I've got pictures of him smoking cigarettes behind the school.'

'Perfect,' Phil replied, smirking evilly. Info-kun sent the pictures, and Phil saved them onto his phone.

"Might as well go report these to the guidance counselor..." Phil said to himself, walking calmly to the guidance counselor's office.

-

Later that night, Phil went onto his computer, posting a half truth story.

'Today, I saw PJ Liguori in Shisuta Town. He was engaging in compensated dating.'

All of PJ's friends replied to it, including Felix:

'No... not PJ... why would he do this?'

Phil smirked and kissed his senpai picture again, before lying down in his bed and going to sleep.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heheh Idk what the fuck this is but here.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first chapter  ! Idk if i really like this. I feel like it'd be better with a different ship tbh. Anyhow, I'll see how this does on here. If it's not well, then I'll change everything to make it another ship
> 
> What do you think?? I probably shouldn't have posted this with as much shit that I gotta write...
> 
> Also, ive realized I've been spelling PJ's last name wrong, so I'm sorry PJ.


End file.
